Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to managing of devices, and, more particularly, to a system and a method for managing, auditing and troubleshooting IP devices through an established session.
Description of the Related Art
Pursuant to an exemplary scenario IP devices refer to a network of physical objects or “things” embedded with electronics, software, sensors, and network connectivity that enables the objects to collect and exchange data. The IP devices allow objects to be sensed and controlled remotely across existing network infrastructure while creating opportunities for more direct integration between the physical world and computer-based systems. The IP devices may include servers, an automated teller machine (ATM) and IOT devices etc. Each object in the IP devices may be uniquely identifiable through its embedded computing system but may also be able to interoperate within the existing internet infrastructure. The IP devices are based on network systems that enable intelligent communication by performing network matching between devices in a home network and an external communication network. The IP devices are configured to constitute an enterprise network and/or a home network which may include information-based devices, such as a personal computer (PC), a facsimile, a scanner, or a printer, audio/video (A/V) devices, such as a television (TV), a set top box, a digital versatile disc (DVD), a video cassette recorder (VCR), an audio, a camcorder, or a home game machine, control-based devices, such as a coffee machine, an electronic rice cooker, a refrigerator, a washing machine, a microwave oven, or a camera, other devices, such as a remote controller, an intercom, a sensor, or a light, portable devices, such as a tablet or a cell phone and the like. The IP devices are connected to sub networks, such as a phone line, a wireless local area network (LAN), Bluetooth, a universal serial bus or a power line. Also, IP devices could be devices that are themselves are not directly on the internet, but the devices that are connected to the internet with the help of IP gateways.
Typically for managing or troubleshooting a device, a user or administrators of the device may send a message to or call up a service center to indicate an erratic behavior of a component of the device before the component fails. Accordingly there is a need for a system and a method to enable remote managing, auditing and troubleshooting of the IP devices to facilitate quick and hassle free troubleshooting of the IP devices.